


He Held My Hand

by tatteredspider



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Viktor POV, Yuuri POV, no names given, the fluffiest fluff that ever did fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9587141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatteredspider/pseuds/tatteredspider
Summary: Wandering the Christmas market, realizing how they feel for the other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> While written for Yuuri and Viktor, no names are ever given so you could probably put this in a multitude of fandoms. Let the imagination go!

He held my hand. It was such a simple thing and yet so...not. His fingers were long and slim, wrapped gently around my palm with a tenderness I never expected. His skin was warm to the touch, warmer than I thought they would be, really, with just the faintest touch of sweat. Was he as nervous as I was? No, that wasn't possible. He was never nervous, even when he had just started competing against long time veterans.

He called my name, tugging at my hand and pulling me towards a store window. Bright lights casting colours against the falling snow, lighting up his eyes even more than his smile. He was so beautiful like this, smiling and laughing. And when he smiled, so did I. He pointed out something that had caught his eye but I couldn't look away from him. I fought the urge to reach out and brush pale hair away from his face so I could see it better. Then I stopped fighting.

He turned when I touched him, eyes widening in surprise before his lids fluttered closed, relishing the feel of my fingers against his cheek. Then he smiled once again, soft and loving. And all for me.

  
  


  
  


  
  


He held my hand. It took some doing at first. Poor man was so scared- of the world, of himself, of his feelings. I had to be careful with him. Not push too hard too fast. Like a spooked filly he needed to be approached slowly and gently. Not that that was a problem, of course. I would do anything for him.

There was a small shop nearby selling the gaudiest trinkets I could imagine, but he had seemed to like the things so I called to him, pulled him along, as though that was why I had taken his hand. But I wouldn't let go, and neither did he. I smiled and laughed, and he smiled shyly back at me. The coloured lights of the shop flashed against the lenses of his glasses, casting his deep brown eyes in red and blue and gold. Perfection.

When I felt the lightest of touches against the skin of my cheek I was surprised. It felt so wonderful, so calming, so very free. I so very much loved this man. And someday, I prayed, that he would love me even a fraction as much.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come check me out on Tumblr at tatteredspiderweb. I'm looking to take on writing commissions to cover a reeeeeeally bad month. Any help is greatly appreciated! Or just come hang out with me, I love new people!


End file.
